1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine exhaust gas recirculation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system of the prior art, as exemplified in Japanese Patent Publication No. 25971/1979, a hole is made in an intake pipe for the introduction of exhaust recirculation, the hole being formed in the trunk of the intake manifold.
In the aforementioned prior art, the exhaust introduction hole formed in the intake pipe is spaced well apart from the intake valve portion. As a result, the exhaust gas and the intake air are completely mixed in a collection box so that the exhaust gas is distributed over the gas when it is introduced into the cylinder. If too much exhaust gas is recirculated, combustion is deteriorated.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an engine exhaust gas recirculation system which does not deteriorate engine performance, even if excess exhaust gas is recirculated.